


Tommy's tie in to Angelic Ways

by Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Series: Angelic Ways [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: A semi prequel to Changing a Winchester's DestinyTo see how things unfold read Changing A Winchester's Destiny by Stitches4Earth-n-Time





	Tommy's tie in to Angelic Ways

Dean was introduced to Allen at Tommy’s shop when he was repairing the Impala. Allen didn’t seem to comfortable when Dean talked to Tommy about his mom. Allen told Tommy the day that Dean left Sand Springs that Allen was relieved to see the man go. Tommy didn’t understand the meaning of the statement. Tommy just knew his mom was going to miss Dean and Sam. Tommy would miss them too, so would his brother’s. 

Tommy stopped by (y/n)’s house one night after (y/n) had shut down the charitable foundation she had ran for nearly 20 years. His mom was withdrawn and suffering. Tommy knew her power was down. The internal spirit that kept things humming around his mom seemed to have left and (y/n) was a shell of a woman. During this time (y/n) had to go in for her yearly physical, she had been walking funny for days. She had been holding her left side in pain as well. Tommy asked his great Aunt Jackie to take (y/n) to the doctor. Aunt Jackie reported back that (y/n)’s irritable bowel with diarrhea was back and the intestine from the left turn downward was inflamed as was the scar in her colon. Tommy had not known about the scar. Aunt Jackie sat him down at the table to tell him. “When you and your mom came back from the mid-Atlantic one year, she was in a world of hurt. She had been injured, sexually assaulted. Because of her family history with colon problems, her colon had been burst from the inside out during the assault. Inflammation and irritation had made the organ thin and easily damaged. So she had had to have reconstructive surgery to repair the organ. The damage had created a mirror problem in her lady parts and caused a whole lot of worry. When the healing was done, there was scar tissue that connected one tunnel to the next. Any trouble in one area, would create an issue with the other. Your mom was not only physically affected she was mentally scarred. She tried so hard to let it go. Medical fluke she would say. But she changed, that’s when she started doing dangerous things so your father took you to live with your grandparents. She was hanging out with the wrong people. We didn’t think she would ever come back from that. She was drinking and getting into fights. She went through men fast. Turns out she wouldn’t sleep with them so they would drop her.” 

Tommy shook his head. Tommy hadn’t known why he had been moved from one grandma’s house to the other. He just knew things had changed with his mom and his dad in those years. His picture of his mom out drinking and sleeping around had been what he had been taught about her. She had carried guns in her truck with all sorts of knives and always had bruises and scrapes on her arms and hands. She skinned dear in dressy western wear. She was in a different vehicle sometimes when she came to see him. His dad did not like the men she had with her, so finally he stopped allowing Tommy to see her. Now he learned that his mother had been hurt but not who had hurt her. Tommy’s gut knew but Tommy’s heart didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

When his mom had started making a difference in Sand Springs, Tommy was proud. Tommy was grown and no longer under his father’s control. Tommy tried to see his mom. First it was just to go to gatherings about the new things she was doing in the area. Then he started to help the organizations finally meeting her in person. They got to know each other as adults. His relationship with his mother was great now. It wasn’t tempered by what one family said about the other family. She had made a drastic change from how she had once acted. She loved her community, the young people she met. His mom even looked at his other siblings as her own. 

So Aunt Jackie said there was an internal problem with his mom. She wasn’t drinking or carousing like she used to. She had shut down. Her illnesses were back, and she needed medications for human complaints. Aunt Jackie was so sad. “Maybe her therapist, Nick, will help.” The older lady had patted his hand then went to check on his little brothers, Kevin and Rich. Tommy didn’t know what to think. He asked his mom. “Tommy, a long time ago I had a tear in my colon. The scar tissue there is inflamed and the tissue around it is thin. They are talking about another surgery. I’ll have to have a colonoscopy first.” His mother had been strong for so long then the Winchester boys had left, and she became weak. Something about that was troubling. 

 

In the last year, Tommy had learned a lot about himself. He learned that his natural ability to rebuild things came from his mother’s legacy of power. He used the extra boost of abilities to take in extra free business. His intuition with cars also ran to people. He could tell which people were sent his way for help and those who was there to take advantage of the free help. He also felt things around his dad’s family. He could feel the lies. It helped him intervene when his other siblings were in trouble. Tommy also used it when his father fell ill again. He could see a change in the light of his father’s eyes. Tommy wanted to help but didn’t know how. Eventually he started seeing through the guessing game Allen’s doctors were playing. He had brought Rich with him to the hospital because he and Rich had been on a parts run. Rich asked to see Allen, but Allen said no. 

Rich sat in the waiting room and thought. Allen wasn’t healing right. Tommy could see it when the doctors and nurses came into the room. Allen wasn’t going to survive this if Tommy didn’t step in. For the first time in a long time, Tommy prayed as he touched his father. The pain in the man’s body eased. Tommy knew it was part of the gift from (y/n)’s family but he didn’t know what it could really do or how to use it. Rich came to the room then. He had 2 men with him, people Tommy didn’t recognize. Rich walked in to the room and stood at the foot of the bed. The two men put a hand on each of Rich’s shoulders and then Rich repeated the prayer that Tommy had been saying. At once Allen’s condition changed. He was breathing easier and healing. Tommy could see the healing taking place. When Rich turned to leave the other men were gone. Rich went back to the waiting room. 

Tommy left his father to rest following his younger brother. Rich saw Tommy come into the waiting room, so he gathered his things and lead the confused adult to his truck. Rich turned to the man in the truck and started talking. You saw the Dominion of Time and the Seraphim of God with me, didn’t you?” Tommy couldn’t answer. Rich went on, “Those are mom’s ancestors. Mom uses her dominion powers to work here in Sand Springs but when the time comes, she will embrace her Seraphim side. She will carry the mantle God with her and be at the service of Christ when he comes to cleanse the world of all evil. Her spouse is supposed to carry that part of her burden, but one hasn’t ever accepted the mantle. She couldn’t access but a very small bit of it when you were born and during her marriage to your father. She almost gave it all up after you were taken. She finally grew into her powers before she met my father, but he wouldn’t accept the mantle either, so she carries both. When the time comes for her to pass it on, I will take the Seraphim powers and Kevin will take the Dominion of Earth powers and the two angelic levels will not converge again. She is very special. She has the Dominion of Time and the Dominion of Earth in her plus the Power of a Seraphim. The domini have always traveled together in the blood line and are shared by domini of her level but the Seraphim is special.” 

Tommy didn’t know what to think at that moment. He would start to ask questions but couldn’t make any come out. Rich continued to talk. “Kevin stands in as the Dominion of Time because you weren’t available when she removed his bindings. When she removed one level of mine, she told me she wouldn’t remove the rest because they weren’t hers to release. To access those, I call our ancestor back from Heaven or another dimension of reality to help me. Those powers are too strong for me at this age. I will have to grow in Faith as well before I will know how to use them.” Tommy interrupted then, “What was I supposed to have?” “You would have both but the time for you to become Seraphim has passed. Your bloodline, your father’s bloodline might have prevented it, but I don’t know. I will have to ask Great, Great, Great, Grandfather about it first.” Tommy thought about things as he continued to drive. 

Tommy dropped this brother off at his mother’s house then headed for home. He began to research the levels of angelic beings and their rolls in Heaven or on Earth. Tommy was relieved to have a break from the hours of reading and writing notes when his other mom, called to say Allen was going to be okay. Tommy called Kevin and asked questions. He called Rich to ask more questions. He realized that even though the boys had access to the same power as their mother, they couldn’t wield it like she did. He didn’t understand, his mom seemed to be relinquishing her power but, the heirs to the remainder weren’t getting it. 

Tommy helped out with (y/n)’s younger boys as weird things began to happen in the states around Oklahoma. There were weird storms and mass killings. It was awful. Kevin called one day to talk about something big coming their way and he was looking for help. Tommy had followed his gps to the bunker he knew his mom had in the woods around Keystone Lake. Tommy had felt a little lost with all the other people there. He decided to just follow instructions. He drove a truck and watched after the youngest of his two brothers on this side. Dean and Sam were back. Tommy wasn’t so sure he liked that. 

Tommy would be sitting on the sidelines of the big meeting between the two angels, Michael and Lucifer. He let the truth sitting in the back of his mind wash over him. It was at that time, he felt his own abilities flood into him. He focused on Dean in those final minutes and saw a ray of light move between his chest and Dean’s back. Tommy saw the same emanate from his younger brothers, Sam, and others in the group. He realized that his mom had relinquished her powers and it had settled into him and her other two sons but there was a fourth recipient, Dean. At that moment, Tommy felt the shared powers of Domini Time settle in his bones. He saw things things that could have happened but didn’t, or might happen. He realized how much Time he had wasted. 

Tommy took his positions and watched as the battle unfolded. 

To see how things unfold read Changing A Winchester's Destiny by Stitches4Earth-n-Time


End file.
